Picture Of Us
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan surprises Caroline on her birthday, giving her a gift, and an even bigger surprise. Then something happens...
1. Chapter 1

**NO. 67 AS REQUESTED BY ANONYMOUS -** _Anonymous said: drabble idea season 3 stefan suprise caroline on her birthday and takes her to the falls to give her a gift its a locket with a pic of them in it and then he kisses her and she kisses back all while klaus watches and finds his weekness and kidnaps her later stefan and the rest try and find her all while learning his feelings for a certain blonde_

So to make this work, Stefan never tried to drive Elena off the bridge, and he never pissed off Klaus so he didn't tell Tyler to bite Caroline. Stefan still has his switch in the 'dimmer' position but his emotions are more or less on. Elena, Bonnie, and Matt, still had the funeral/birthday party for Caroline.

 **Picture Of Us**

 **Part 1**

Caroline was walking through the woods alone after Bonnie, Matt, and Elena's birthday/funeral for her. It made her feel a little better having a proper goodbye to Caroline Forbes the human on what would have been her eighteenth birthday if Katherine had never smothered her with a pillow and stopped her ageing at seventeen. She was stuck in a filler year for the rest of eternity but she was determined to make it the best damn filler year for the next forever.

Caroline giggled quietly to herself, it was time to accept who she was going to be for the rest of her very long life, and focus on the positives. She began listing them out loud, "I'm going to be young forever. I'm going to experience everything this world has to offer. And I'm going to live my life as if every day was my last, and not waste a second of it."

"Those are excellent goals to aspire to, Caroline." Stefan's warm voice was heard from within the trees.

Caroline spun around, her eyes widening at seeing her absentee best friend, "Stefan..." He was still toeing the line between revenge and rejoining their group of friends. Her heart raced at the sight of him, he was casually leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest drawing her eyes to the muscles under his shirt. She tore her eyes away and met his, tucking a strand behind her ear she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday. Where else would I be?" Stefan pushed himself off the tree and walked over to Caroline, and held his hand out, "Come with me?"

Caroline hesitated for a moment but seeing the sincerity in his eyes she allowed her fingers to glide across his palm to interlock their fingers.

Stefan looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help but smile. He ducked his head to the side so that she wouldn't see just how big his smile was, and he walked her silently through the woods. It wasn't awkward, it was comforting, and filled with a charged tension that crackled between them.

Caroline felt tiny sparks of electricity where her hand touched Stefan, it made her stomach flutter with a thousand tiny butterflies. Even though she cared for Tyler, she couldn't deny that she's always felt something for Stefan since the day she first saw him in the hallway. At first it had been a crush, an attraction to the hot new boy, a silly little crush which Stefan had soon dashed when he told her straight that it would never happen and then he went to find perfect little Elena.

Story of her _damn_ life.

But after becoming a vampire part of her was glad that Stefan didn't go for her then. She was a shallow, insecure, neurotic, kiddie pool. If Stefan had taken what she offered then they would have never lasted more than a week; she was still a stupid little girl and Stefan was over a hundred and fifty years old, he would have never put up with her. But now, now after dying and struggling over the blood lust and the urge to kill of her new life she had matured and grown into the woman she had always wanted to be. She was happier since she'd died than she had ever managed as a human.

It was all because of Stefan.

He had saved her, both literally and figuratively. First from Damon – as a human and a newly turned vampire – then from the werewolves that had tortured her. He had taken her into a bathroom, wiped the blood from her face, and told her that she would get through it. She did. He had promised to not let anything happen to her, and so far he had kept his promise. He had become her _best friend._ Though since leaving with Klaus and coming back as a ripper he hadn't been there for her like he used to, in fact they had barely spoken since he started his revenge scheme, but she didn't hold it against him. He had been through _hell_ with Klaus, and since coming back she was sure he must have noticed the closeness between Damon and Elena. It must be killing him.

Unconsciously, she tightened her fingers around Stefan's in comfort.

Stefan felt her squeeze his hand and couldn't help but smile. He had missed her more than he thought he would, whenever she had crossed his mind over the summer a smile had always touched his lips. The feelings she stirred within him were so new and confusing to him that since he had been back he had avoided being around her for fear of what he would let slip. Especially when he came back to Mystic Falls and learned that she was now with Tyler. The werewolf that was no where near good enough for his beautiful best friend, and now that he was a hybrid sired to Klaus it made him twice as dangerous to Caroline. He was lucky he hadn't killed him before he could hurt her, but she was stronger than anyone gave her credit for and she had broke up with him.

He had never felt so much relief once he heard the news. She was finally safe.

Stefan and Caroline were both lost in their respective introspections on the way to the falls. They were so lost in their heads that before they even realised it they were at the bottom of the falls.

Stefan didn't release her hand once they stopped, instead he turned to stand in front of her. He smiled at her, gazing into those pretty eyes of hers, against his will his hand moved and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, stealing a gentle caress of her cheek as he brought it back to his side.

Caroline's eyes fluttered at his unexpected touch, ever so slightly leaning into him, her breath hitching at his tender touch. Licking her suddenly dry lips she asked, somewhat huskily, "What are we doing here?"

"I brought you here to give you this." Stefan slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular package. He held it out to Caroline for her to take, once her delicate hand held it and she released his other hand he leant over and brushed a lingering kiss against her cheek, breathing in that wonderful smell of hers, "Happy birthday, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't help but blush at the feel of his lips against her cheek, his nearness causing her heart to race, and his masculine scent to invade her senses. He smelled so good, it was unfair, every single part of him was intoxicating to her. She looked at the package in her hand with a soft smile, his thoughtfulness at getting her a gift with everything going on in his life touched her deeply. She reverently undid the ribbon, twirling it around her finger, then she unwrapped the paper surrounding it, revealing a black jewellery box. She flicked her eyes up to Stefan, he wore a smile just for her, so she flicked the box open and gasped, "Stefan... it's beautiful."

Nestled within the ruffled satin was a delicate silver chain, holding a heart locket. Caroline gently picked up the locket to get a better look at it. There was a small clasp on the heart, she placed her fingers on it and looked at Stefan for a approval.

"Open it." Stefan encouraged, his smile never faltering as he avidly watched Caroline's reaction as she opened his gift. His heart raced as he watched her open the heart, her breath stopping within her chest.

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes, inside the locket was a picture of her and Stefan, her lips pressed against his cheek in a kiss, his grin wide and gorgeous, his eyes full of a light and happiness that had been missing since he came back. It was taken last year, when everybody had decided a night of drinking at the boarding house had sounded like a good idea. And it was, there had been plenty of laughter, drunken dancing, and just an all round good time.

Stefan cradled her jaw and wiped the lone tear that had escaped her cheek, stroking her soft cheek he all but whispered, "Do you like it, Caroline?"

Caroline swallowed, raising her glassy eyes to stare into Stefan's own shining green orbs, "I love it, Stefan. It's so beautiful, and it's the best gift I have ever gotten." She held the locket out to him, "Would you put it on?"

Stefan nodded, taking the locket from Caroline. Instead of moving behind her he took a step closer to her so that their chests were almost touching, eyes never straying from her beautiful blue ones, he unhooked the locket and reached behind her neck to fasten it. He ran his fingers along both sides of the chain until they reached the heart, he left her gaze to see it laid against her skin, his lips smiling wider at how perfect it looked against her luminous skin.

Caroline was so close to Stefan that every time she breathed her chest brushed against his, her skin tingling from where the pads of his fingers brushed against it as he fiddled with the locket, "Stefan..." She almost gasped his name, her heart racing at the anticipation filling her being, his touch so arousing to her. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

Stefan flicked his eyes up to meet hers, the desire held within them made his own heart race, he looked down at her lips and seeing those white teeth biting into that pink flesh was too much for him, the sight too alluring to resist. So he didn't. He raised his gaze to hers, and slowly lowered his head until he finally covered those lips he'd been dreaming of for months with his.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed, her mouth opening on a gasp, her hand pressed against his chest. She was kissing Stefan Salvatore, _Stefan Salvatore_ was kissing her, and it was mind blowing in its intensity. She met his tongue with her own and couldn't help but let out a moan, her lips moving more passionately against his, her fingers curled in his shirt and pulled him against her more closely. The feel of his entire body pressed against hers made her shiver.

Stefan ran his fingers up her neck to bury them in her golden locks, he moaned at the feel of those softest curls covering his hands, her breathy moans made a shudder run through him. She felt so good against him, and her taste was just pure heaven. He pulled back to stare into her shining eyes, a reflection of his own feelings staring back at him, the happiness filling his heart was almost overwhelming so he took her lips with his own again. He would never tire of kissing her,

Caroline palmed her hands over his chest to interlock around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She nipped his lips before soothing it with a swipe of her tongue, the growl he let out reverberated through his chest and travelled through hers. A helpless gasp left her, soon to be swallowed by his insistent mouth.

Stefan kept one hand curled in her hair, his other sliding down her back to wrap around her waist and tighten his hold on her. He groaned as he felt every inch of her body pressed against him, her delicate hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to thrust his hips against hers, delighting in the little gasp that escaped her.

Caroline scraped her nails down his back, smirking into his mouth at the growl he let out before he practically devoured her mouth, his mouth and tongue passionately kissing the breath out of her, his hand at her back dipping into the waistband of her jeans to caress the skin he found there. She gasped, her mouth falling from his to pant against his cheek.

Stefan kissed across her cheek, his hand scraping his nails against her scalp to cup the back of her neck, the gasp of his name she let out made him smirk against her skin before he was distracted by her tempting neck. He tilted her head to the side, biting and sucking his way down the perfect column, the soft expanse of skin more tempting to him than the throats of many of his victims. Wanting to hear more delicious sounds from her mouth, and to feel the rumble against his mouth as it travelled up her throat, he without warning sunk his human teeth into her throat and sucked the delicate flesh into his mouth, groaning with lust; both physical and from the call of her blood beneath her skin.

Caroline's knees weakened and she practically fell into Stefan, moaning directly into his ear and just because she could she nibbled on it, loving the way he shuddered against her. She couldn't take much more of his teasing before she just pushed him to the ground and had her way with him. But she wasn't sure what this was, or why Stefan was practically rocking her world with just a kiss. With that in mind, she ran her fingers through his hair, tightened her hold and pulled his head back to her lips so she could indulge herself in his earth shattering kiss before reality was forced upon them.

Stefan Salvatore didn't just make out with Caroline Forbes for no apparent reason.

By the time Stefan's mouth had parted from Caroline's lips, his breathing was rapid, his heart racing uncontrollable and his eyes were blown wide with lust. It was a thousand times better than he had fantasized, her perfect body fitting effortlessly with his, and the passion between them was indescribable with how scorching it was between them. He cupped her cheek, softly caressing her skin, a smile touching his lips as he sighed contentedly, "Wow..."

Wow was an understatement. It was more like wonderful, hot, epic, shattering in every single way. Caroline licked her lips, tried to get her breathing under control and barely whispered, both afraid and dying to know the answer, "Why?"

"Because you're... _you."_ Stefan gazed deeply into the gorgeous eyes of the girl he'd been dreaming about for months (years), and finally had the courage to go for what he wanted for once and not to hold on to what he thought he had wanted.

"Stefan..." Caroline shook her head, her eyebrows raised in disbelief, "That's not an answer."

"It is for me." Stefan ducked his head shyly, a dreamy smile on his lips before he raised his gaze to meet her insecure ones, "You are the answer to a question I didn't even know I needed to ask." At her furrowed brow he couldn't help but brush his thumb against the creased skin and breathe a sigh, "So beautiful."

Caroline blushed, her teeth biting into her lip, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. The way Stefan was looking at her caused her heart to skip a beat, he was gazing at her like she was his world, his heart in his eyes. It was exhilarating, and confusing to her. When Stefan left he had been completely in love with Elena, and now out of the blue he was kissing her and she didn't know what to make of it.

Stefan knew she needed reassurance, he had a whole summer and the time he had been back to sort out and figure out his feelings for Caroline, she had not. He would not be selfish with her, if she needed her own time he would give it to her willingly until she was ready. He knew what he felt, he knew what he wanted, what he had been craving, and it was right here in his arms. Caroline Forbes had bewitched him completely and she didn't even know it. He raised his other hand so that he cupped both of her cheeks, he smiling lovingly at her, content to stare at her pretty face for the rest of his life, and he confessed breathlessly, "I've fallen for you, Caroline."

Caroline gasped, her eyes widening in shock, "What?"

"I'm not sure when it started," Stefan stroked her cheeks, his eyes shimmering with honesty and unspoken feelings, "but somewhere between a girl I barely knew asking me to go to the falls with her, to a bathroom where I promised to protect you, and to you becoming my best friend." He smiled beautifully, his lips stretched wide and his teeth gleaming, "You became someone I can't live without."

"Stefan..." Caroline whispered his name, overwhelmed at the perfect words that fell from his lips, her heart racing.

Stefan nuzzled his nose against hers and continued, "If you need time, to figure out your own feelings, I will give it to you." He kissed her gently once before declaring, "I will wait for you, Caroline."

Caroline stared into the gorgeous eyes of the man that she had always felt more than friendship for, but pushed it aside because Stefan was in love with Elena and she thought he always would be. Smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, she cupped the back of his neck and replied, "I don't need you to wait, Stefan. I know what I want. You." She pulled him back to her mouth for a hunger filled embrace.

Stefan kissed her back eagerly, his hands slipping into her golden curls, caressing her as he kissed her with a wild passion that he had never felt before. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

* * *

Klaus watched the embracing couple with a smirk on his face. It seemed that his doppelgänger was no longer the carrot with which to hurt Stefan with, the blonde beauty was. Interesting.

With an evil gleam in his eyes Klaus turned away from the scene and made his way back to his mansion.

He had a plan to work on.

* * *

 **A week later...**

Stefan walked up the Forbes path, a smile on his face, and a spring in his step as he anticipated seeing the beautiful face of his girlfriend. The last week with Caroline had been the most perfect and amazing week of his life. She was perfect. Whether snuggling on her couch watching movies, or hunting in the woods for bunnies which inevitably turned into a hot and heavy make out against the nearest tree, or cooking for her, or kissing her on her bed slowly and passionately, or falling asleep beside her and waking up with her nestled against him. It was the happiest he ever felt.

There was no doubt of his feelings now that they were together. They were in fact stronger and more powerful than ever. The way his heart raced at the sight of her, or how his breathing sped up as she leant in to kiss him, oh how his whole body came alive as she wrapped her arms around him, or how the smile never left his lips for even one second when he was around her. He knew what he felt, and his stomach filled with butterflies at the anticipation of saying those perfect words to her. He loved her. He was deeply, madly, crazily in love with Caroline Forbes, and no thought had ever made him happier.

He knocked on the door, and waited for his girl to greet him.

A minute passed, and there was no sounds of anyone in the house. Stefan frowned, Caroline had invited him over this morning, and he knew his girl very well, she would never be late or at least be late without letting him know. He had a bad feeling, his gut clenching with fear.

With shaking fingers he reached for the handle, and his stomach twisted into knots as the door swung open. He walked inside and called out, "Caroline? Are you here?"

No answer, just an eerie silence.

As Stefan walked further inside a smell hit his nostrils that made him stop in his tracks in horror. Blood, he could smell blood. He vamped into the living room, and a cry of despair left his lips, tears filling his eyes and trickling down his cheeks.

Written on the wall, in bright red blood, still dripping attesting to how fresh it was, was a message for Stefan.

 _ **I have your weakness. Let the games begin, ripper.**_

Stefan let out a roar of pure anger, upturning the coffee table, and pounding his fists against the couch. He wouldn't let Klaus hurt her, he would rip to shreds any hybrid in that mansion until he found what he needed, what was missing from his arms right now. Caroline. He needed her back, he wouldn't stop until she was back in his arms safe and sound.

"Stefan?" Liz's shocked voice was heard and she saw the destruction of her living room. She saw the words of blood written on the wall, and she gasped in horror, "Oh my god! Whose blood is that?"

Stefan looked at Liz, his eyes overspilling with tears, his fist clenched in rage at his sides, as he told her, "Caroline. It's her blood. Klaus has her."

TBC

AN – I hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture Of Us**

 **Part 2**

The door of the boarding house slammed open and banged against the wall as Stefan stormed inside. He had a look of pure rage on his face, and a determination in his step. He went to the trunk were they kept their weapons and began pulling out the things he would need. Crossbow, wolfsbane grenades – he wouldn't use vervain for fear of hurting of Caroline in the crossfire – stakes, and a machete that he didn't even realised they owned. Handy for cutting the heads of hybrids.

Damon had heard the bang and had come down the stairs to investigate. He saw Stefan pulling weapons, and fear for what happened gripped him, had something happened to Elena? "Stefan? What's with all the weapons?" He vamped over and took Stefan's wrist to force him to look at him, "Is it Elena? Did Klaus do something to her?"

"No!" Stefan growled as he pulled his hand out of his brother's grip, and balled it into a fist, "Klaus took Caroline."

Damon wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "Blondie? What the hell would Klaus want with her?"

"He wants to hurt me." Stefan replied, before grabbing a rucksack and filling it with weapons.

"But why would he use blondie to do that?" Damon didn't understand, they had barely spoken since Stefan had come back, and while that was strange considering how close Caroline and his brother were, he put it down to Stefan being a dick without his emotions.

"Because I love her, Damon." Stefan answered honestly, huffing the rucksack over his shoulder, and wishing this conversation was over so that he could save Caroline.

"What!" Damon's eyes widened almost comically wide, shock clear in his eyes, "How? Since when? Are you serious?!"

"While I would absolutely _love_ to discuss my love life with you, of all people." Stefan rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I have to go save the woman I love from the man I hate most in this world." He leant in close to Damon and growled, low and dangerous, "You can either help me save her or you can get the hell out of my way. "

"Well," Damon smirked, "I am not going to let my little brother walk into the lions den without his big brother to protect him." He strolled past his brother and called over his shoulder, "Do you want me to call Ric for back up?"

"Sure. But he will have to meet us there." Stefan did not want to waste another moment where Klaus was hurting Caroline. Just the thought of what he might have done to her made the feels ripple under his eyes and his hands to clench. He needed to get to Caroline as soon as possible, take care of Klaus, so that she would be back in his arms where she belonged.

Damon was driving the Camaro as fast and recklessly as he normally did, though he was sure Stefan wasn't about to complain, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if he told him to speed up. Stepping his foot on the gas just that much harder, he turned to his brother and couldn't help but smirk, "So... you and blondie, huh?"

"Yeah..." Stefan's heart clenched as he thought of Caroline, she was his world and he just needed her back, or else he would go crazy without her. He would move heaven and earth until she was back in his arms, "I have never been happier."

"How long have you two been together?" Damon asked curiously, sending a smirk in his brother's direction, "Are why have you kept it secret?"

"A week. Ever since her birthday." Stefan smiled as he recalled the earth shattering kiss they'd shared by the falls, and every one since, "We just wanted to have some time as just us before letting everyone know."

Damon looked at his brother and really took in his expression and body language. His eyes were a storm of emotion, ranging from fear, to determination, to pure unadulterated rage. His fists were clenched white in his lip, and his foot tapped against the floor in an increasing rhythm as his impatience shone through. He couldn't help the small, barely even there, smile that formed on his lips, "You really do love her."

Stefan didn't even hesitate, "More than I thought possible."

"We'll get her back." Damon reassured his brother, determined that they would get Caroline back.

Stefan could only nod. He didn't want to think about the possibility of not getting her back, that wasn't even an option in his mind.

 _Hang on, Caroline... I'm coming for you..._

* * *

Caroline was hanging from her arms in a basement, her hands were shackled by manacles attached to a chain that hooked on a loop on the ceiling. Her head hung limp between her stretched shoulders, her blonde hair was splattered with her own blood, the usual curls were flat and stuck to her face. The pretty blue sun dress she had worn for Stefan was covered in tears and rips, blood soaking through the material. The smell of vervain was heavy in the air, her wrists were rubbed raw and burned from it.

She was a mess.

Thanks to Klaus and...

Her eyes slammed shut, just thinking of his name caused her heart to break in her chest and a feeling of betrayal to sting her gut.

A tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

 **Earlier that night...**

Caroline was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed at the knee, her eyes scanning through some fashion magazine she couldn't remember buying, as she waited for Stefan to arrive. They had been spending every night together since her birthday, and she was still floating on a cloud of bliss even after a week of being together. They hadn't done anything besides kissing, as Caroline didn't want to rush into anything with her best friend, scared that this wasn't real and she would lose him.

Over the past week they had been snuggling together watching her favourite movies, or she had been gazing in awe of Stefan as he cooked dinner for them, or she had been hunting with him in the woods which always turned into a passion filled kiss between the two of them, or he would lay her down on her bed and kissed her so ardently, or falling asleep with her head pillowed on his chest, and waking up with them spooning - Stefan's arm wrapped around her waist tightly, his fingers tangled with hers, his face buried in her neck, and the sounds of his breathing tickling her ear. She had never felt so happy before.

Knock. Knock.

Caroline smiled as she heard the knock, thinking that it was Stefan at the door, even if it was a little earlier than expected. She jumped up and all but ran to open the door. In her excitement she hadn't checked who was there, and flung it open wide. The smile on her face dropped at the sight of Klaus.

"Not happy to see me, love?" Klaus asked, smirk curling his lips as his eyes scanned over her, "Why you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" He stepped closer to the threshold making her take a step back, his smirk only widened, "I can see why the ripper likes you so much. You are delicious, Caroline."

Caroline resisted the urge to shudder in revulsion as Klaus' eyes swept over her body, his gaze creepy and uncomfortable. She was relieved that he had never been invited in and therefore couldn't enter her home, she was safe from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, and with an air of confidence she didn't really feel she sassed, "Whatever. I don't need your creepy stares, Klaus. Ew." She really did shudder this time, "You haven't been invited so you can't come in. SO say what you want to say and leave before Stefan comes."

"You think I can't get to you, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his eyes dancing with dark amusement. He raised his hand and ran it along the shimmering barrier, "I always get whomever I want, love." His eyes gazed behind her and his smirk widened into a full blown grin, "I don't need to be invited inside."

Caroline frowned as Klaus grinned at her, not understanding his air of confidence. Suddenly she felt two hands grab her arms and twist them behind her back. She gasped in surprise, wondering who has gained entrance to her house, her mom wouldn't just invite anybody into their home.

"Not when one of my hybrids already has been." Klaus' voice was damn right smug, a chuckle escaping him at the way Caroline froze in horror.

 _Please don't be who I think you are..._ Caroline turned her head to the side and felt tears spill from her cheeks as she met Tyler's eyes.

"I believe you are already acquainted with him, love?" Klaus leant casually against the door frame, a smirk on his face at the betrayal on her face, "Ex-lovers, was it?" Seeing her silence he nodded his head at Tyler.

Tyler hesitated for only a moment before releasing her arms and quickly snapping Caroline's neck. She dropped to the ground on the floor between them.

"You know what to do." Klaus said, and watched Tyler carry out his instructions.

Tyler knelt down beside Caroline, grabbing the bowl full of pot pourri chucking the contents on the table and placed it under her hand. He took a knife out of his pocket, and slit her wrists collecting the contents in the bowl. Once finished, he took the bowl and walked towards the wall to write Klaus' message in Caroline's blood.

Tyler walked over to Caroline and he picked her up bridal style, following Klaus out to his car. Taking them to wherever Klaus was going to hold her.

* * *

 **Now...**

When Caroline woke up she was in a basement and manacled to the ceiling. Tyler stood in the corner, avoiding her betrayed glaring eyes, and Klaus in front of her with a sharp knife in his hand and a maniacal grin on his face.

The first cut along her arm had hurt but she had bit her lip to not give Klaus the satisfaction of hearing her scream. By the fifth cut, a deep slice along her inner thigh, a whimper of pain pushed past her lips, unable to keep it in any longer. The next cut slicing her abdomen had a scream finally leave her lips.

Klaus only grinned and doubled his efforts.

Caroline screamed every time he stabbed or cut her, her dress now ruined, and soaked with her blood. Her face was covered with tears, and blood, and sweat, sobs racking her body as the pain finally began to overwhelm her. There was a pool of blood beneath her feet, she could feel the slide of the blood down her legs to drip off the end of her foot. She was losing a lot of blood and was on the verge of passing out.

Tears slipped endlessly down her cheek as she thought about Stefan, he was coming to see her and she was not there. Would he think she stood him up? That she no longer wanted to be with him? Or would he think something happened to her? He must be going crazy thinking about where she was. Or had Klaus bragged to Stefan that he had captured her? She just didn't know. Part of her wanting Stefan to be her knight in shining armour and rescue her like he always does, but another part of her was terrified of Stefan barging in here guns blazing and Klaus killing him.

Interrupting her thoughts Klaus slid the blade between the valley of her breasts, leaving a small line of red in its wake, "You are beautiful, love." He raised the knife to his face and ran his tongue along the blade, groaning as he tasted her sweet blood, "And you taste magnificent." His grin was lascivious, "The ripper mustn't be able to resist you."

Caroline attempted to throw her head at Klaus, her body jerking uselessly as she couldn't gain any momentum.

"So much fire." Klaus' eyes lit with interest, he would take great pleasure in breaking the young girl the ripper loved. She shook his head with disappointment, "I must be going, love. I expect Stefan very soon."

"Don't hurt him!" Caroline cried, scared for Stefan, and also terrified of what Klaus would do to him.

Klaus just winked at her. He turned to leave, and ordered Tyler, "Keep an eye on your ex-lover, mate. If she tried to escape..." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Caroline, "Kill her."

Klaus left, and Tyler stayed in his little corner. He was looking anywhere but at Caroline, unable to look in her eyes and see the disgust and betrayal that he knew must be there.

Caroline glared at Tyler. Her eyes full of anger, hurt, and betrayal, as she vowed, "I will never forgive you for this, Tyler. I hate you!"

Tyler winced, and turned his head more to the wall so that Caroline wouldn't see the tear that escaped his wet eyes and travelled down his cheek.

* * *

Stefan and Damon pulled up just outside the gates of Klaus' mansion. Alaric was already waiting there for them, learning against his own car.

Stefan picked up his bag of weapons and went to stand beside Alaric. He put the rucksack on the car loading his pockets with grenades and stakes, then he loaded the crossbow. He stared at his brother and Alaric asking, "Ready?"

Alaric nodded, "Yep." He had a shotgun, filled with vervain laced wooden bullets, and his pockets were full of his own grenades.

"Let's do this." Damon preferred brute strength, and would use the strength that vampirism and human blood afforded him. He turned to his best friend, "You go though the back. My brother and I will crash the front door."

As one they entered the grounds, Alaric making his way to the back entrance, while Damon and Stefan walked to the front door. They shared a look before they both raised their foot and kicked the door open. They stepped inside and were immediately greeted with their first hybrid.

Damon thrust his hand deep within his chest and pulled out his heart, throwing it over his shoulder.

Soon after, two hybrids appeared, Stefan pulled the pin and threw the grenade at them. A moment later screams were heard from the hybrids as their skin burned as the wolfsbane melted it off. With them distracted with their pain, Stefan and Damon, ripped their hearts out of their chests.

Alaric appeared from behind another hybrid, thrusting a stake straight through his chest, and throwing his body to the ground.

"Look for Caroline." Stefan instructed Alaric, who nodded in reply and quickly disappeared as he began his search. Stepping over the bodies of those he killed, he marched through the parlour, his hand clutching the stake in his hand.

Klaus was lounging on his chair, a glass of red liquid which could only be blood in his glass. He smirked at the bloodied Stefan and Damon, he raised his glass to them, "Took you long enough, ripper. I'm disappointed." He shook the glass, trying to tempt Stefan, "Sure you don't want a taste? It's an excellent vintage, aged seventeen years."

The familiar smell finally registered with Stefan, it was the same bloodied scent he had smelled at Caroline's. That was her blood in that glass. Roaring with white hot rage, Stefan was across the room in a second, knocking the glass out of Klaus' hand so that it smashed on the ground, with his other he thrust the stake in Klaus' heart, "You son of a bitch."

Klaus was slightly surprised at Stefan's attack, while he knew he was more than capable of starting a fight, he had never seen him quite so angry before. Then his eyes shut as he temporarily died, soon enough he would waken again.

Stefan hovered over Klaus, and growled at him, "I want to kill him so bad."

Damon placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder and squeezed, "I know, brother. But we don't know how. Not yet anyway."

Stefan clenched his jaw, just glaring down at Klaus for a moment before abruptly turning away. The smell of Caroline's blood in the air turned his stomach. What had Klaus done to her?

Alaric ran in the room, his gaze automatically catching Stefan's, something in his eyes must have given him away because Stefan had vamped in front of him.

"Did you find her? Where is she?" Stefan could read pity in Alaric's eyes and he refused to think the worst. She was okay, maybe hurt, but she was okay, she had to be.

"She's not here." Alaric replied, his eyes sympathetic.

Stefan stared at Alaric, his jaw clenching, his hands balling into fists. He let out a cry of rage, and then began throwing and tossing whatever he could get his hands on against the wall. He screamed and cried until their was not an object in the room that wasn't affected by his rage. He slammed his fist into the wall, and allowed a tear to slip down his cheek.

 _Where the hell are you, Caroline?_

* * *

Caroline had not stopped staring at Tyler. She could see by his posture that he didn't want to be doing this, and by his refusal to even look at her. She could used that to her advantage. She would still never forgive him for his betrayal, but she would try her hardest to convince him to go to Stefan and tell him where she was. She cleared her throat and called softly, "Tyler?"

Tyler made no move to show that he'd heard her but Caroline knew him well, his arms tightened just that little bit around himself. He was listening to her.

"You need to go to Stefan." Caroline kept her voice soft, keeping her pain and hurt out of her voice, "If you ever cared for me you have to tell him where I am."

" _If_ I cared, Care?" Tyler spun around to face her, the wet track of his tear glistening against his cheek, "I _loved_ you... I am in love with you, and I thought you felt the same way."

"Tyler-"

Tyler cut her off, continuing, his heartbreak clear in his voice, "You break up with me because you don't like the fact that I'm a hybrid now. And then I find out you're with _Stefan_."

"I broke up with you because you were sired! You were turning into Klaus' mindless slave!" Caroline cried out, unable to stop the truth spilling forth from her lips, "And I was proved right. Did you even hesitate for a moment before you entered my home and broke my neck because Klaus told you to?"

Tyler bristled, but he had no response, he knew that he had followed what Klaus wanted without even thinking about it.

"Please, Tyler." Caroline begged, tears clinging to her lashes, "Please save me from Klaus. He will kill me." She implored Tyler wit her gaze, "Don't do what you did with the wolves. Don't hesitate. Fight. Fight for me. Fight for yourself. Fight the hold that Klaus has on you."

Tyler was silent for a moment before asking in a broken voice, "Would you have loved me if I had fought for you harder?"

"Tyler, please don't." Caroline whimpered, tears running down her face, afraid that Tyler wouldn't do anything to help her if she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. She couldn't. She wanted Stefan, she always had, and had pushed it aside because he was with Elena, and she thought he would never go for her. He had told her himself that it would never happen between them, only it did. And she knew, absolutely _knew_ , deep in her bones what she felt. She was in love with Stefan, and had been for far longer than she'd care to admit.

"It's okay, Caroline." Tyler's voice was thick with tears, "I never even deserved you in the first place. I always knew that there was something between you and Stefan." He choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, "I guess I was right."

Caroline closed her eyes, despair filling her at the thought that Tyler would just let Klaus do what ever he wanted to her, without doing anything to help her. With one final attempt to reach him she called his name, "Tyler?" And opened her eyes.

She gasped, sobs escaping her throat.

Tyler was gone.

He had just _left her_ for Klaus to do with what he pleased.

* * *

Damon, Alaric, and Stefan, trudged back into the boarding house, an air of defeat surrounding them after their failure to rescue Caroline.

Stefan walked straight to the alcohol. He half filled a glass and drank the entire contents. Slamming the glass back down, and turning around to rest his back against the table, only then did he notice Elena sat on the couch.

Elena stood up as she noticed the blood on Stefan and Damon's hands, and the splattering on Alaric's jacket. What had they been doing? And why didn't she know about it? She looked between the three of them, and asked with a touch of hurt in her voice, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just getting rid of a few stray dogs." Damon went to pour himself a drink, chuckling into his glass before taking a sip, "It was really a community service."

"You went after Klaus' hybrids, why?" Elena walked over to the brothers and placed her hand on Stefan's arms, "Did he threaten me again?"

Stefan roughly pulled his arm away from Elena and moved to the other side of the room, "Not everything is about you, Elena."

Elena's eyes were wide with hurt and unshod tears, "I didn't-"

"You never mean to but you still do." Stefan rolled his eyes, tired of ignoring Elena's selfish and self absorbed tendencies. He didn't have to anymore as he well and truly over her, and in love with someone who was selfless, kind, compassionate, and always so happy. Just the thought of Caroline made his heart constrict, god he needed her back.

Elena turned to Damon and asked, "Why did you go to Klaus'?"

"Because he took Caroline." Damon answered, refilling his glass and handed one to Alaric.

"Why?" Elena asked confused. What did Klaus want with Caroline? He didn't need her for her blood, she hadn't tried to hurt Rebekah despite their rivalry at school. It didn't make sense.

"Why?" Stefan replied his voice thick with tears, he glanced at Elena, his eyes wet and full of despair, "He took her to get to me."

Elena was still confused, "Why wouldn't he take me? Is it because I'm the doppelgänger?"

Stefan felt like banging his head against the wall, Elena still stubbornly refusing to see what was in front of her. He ran his hands over his face and decided to be more like his beautiful girlfriend and be blunt, "He took Caroline... because she's the one thing I can't live without... I love her so damn much... and now he's taken her from me..."

Elena gaped at Stefan, shocked speechless. Stefan loved... _Caroline?_ She should be more hurt and angry at the thought than she was, oh she was angry and hurt and jealousy stabbed through her gut painfully, but she had been falling for Damon when Stefan was away, and how could she truly be angry when Stefan himself had witnessed undeniable moments between her and his brother, when they were still together. She couldn't really act like the injured party when she had done a lot more to hurt Stefan when they were together.

"Touching as this is." Tyler's voice was suddenly heard. He had to repress a smile at the four faces suddenly turned in his direction, "I think you might want to know where a certain blonde is."

In less than a second Stefan was in front of Tyler, and his eyes were pleading for good news, "Where is she? Is she... Did he... hurt her?" He braced himself for Tyler's answer.

"She's hurt bad, and she's lost a lot of blood, but if you get some blood in her she should be fine." Tyler answered, Caroline's words had gotten to him, and while he couldn't directly release her because of Klaus he could tell Stefan where to find her.

Stefan took a deep calming breath, and chose to focus on the positive that Caroline was still alive, hurt but alive. He asked Tyler, "Where is she?"

Tyler told him the address, and not even a moment later Stefan vamped away. He stared at the spot where only moments ago Stefan stood, he really did love Caroline, not that Tyler blamed him, as she was easy to love.

"He's in love with Caroline." It wasn't a question but a statement as it truly hit Elena that Stefan was in love with her best friend.

"Yep." Damon nodded, and couldn't resist adding, "Barbie found her Ken."

"Seriously?!" Alaric laughed at his idiotic best friend.

"What?" Damon shrugged innocently, "If the hair fits."

Elena and Tyler rolled their eyes.

* * *

Stefan ran into the abandoned house which if Tyler's information was correct was where Caroline was being held prisoner. As far as he could tell he didn't detect another presence in the house, only the weakened heartbeat of the woman he loved. He vamped down to the basement, and felt tears spill down of his cheeks at the sight of her.

Caroline was strung up from the ceiling, her arms pulled tight above her as she hung from the shackles. Her dress, which was once blue, was torn and ripped and stained with her blood. Her arms and legs were covered in dried blood. Even her hair had blood in it.

"Caroline..." Stefan whispered in a broken voice, seeing her so hurt made a vice squeeze around his heart.

Caroline lifted her head, and cried with joy as her eyes met Stefan's, "Stefan..."

Stefan ripped the manacles off of her, uncaring that the vervain burnt his hand, all he cared about was getting Caroline down. She fell limply into his arms, her strength having gone with her blood loss. Not even thinking he raised his wrist to his mouth and tore into the skin there. He placed his bleeding wrist to Caroline's lips and ordered softly, "Drink."

Caroline didn't even hesitate, she placed her mouth over his bleeding wrist and softly sucked on his blood, feeling some strength return to her, but only enough to stand and perhaps get back home. She kissed the healed skin briefly, before looking into his eyes, "Thank you!"

Stefan bent his head and covered her lips with his. He kissed her with desperation, with fear, with hunger, with all the pent up emotions that had built within over the night. He had come so close to losing her, if Tyler hadn't told them where she was, he would have never found her. His hands tightened around her body at the thought, his kiss becoming a bit more deeper.

Caroline cradled Stefan's cheek and let him kiss her, she knew he needed the reassurance and she wouldn't deny him. She could only imagine the pain, fear, and worry that he must have gone through.

Stefan left her lips to whisper harshly, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline kissed the side of his mouth and replied, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan kissed Caroline desperately for a minute before releasing her. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek, before he curled his arms around her back and under her knees to carry her back home.

Stefan never let his gaze stray far from hers, his arms holding her tightly against him, his nose nuzzling in her hair and breathing her in. He would never let her go, he couldn't live this cursed life without her sunny and beautiful smile to gaze on for eternity.

 _She is my home..._

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, and laid her head against his chest. He felt so good against her, and she just enjoyed being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She breathed in his alluring scent, and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She drifted off to that gentle rhythm.

Stefan smiled down at the sleeping angel in his arms, his love for her filling his heart and overwhelming him with how happy simply holding the girl of his dreams in his arms made him. He decided to avoid the madhouse of questions his home would be and headed towards Caroline's instead.

* * *

Is she okay?" Liz asked concerned, at the state of her daughter.

"Nothing, that sleep and a hot shower wouldn't fix."

"Take her to her room." Liz smiled at Stefan, and watched as he went up the stairs holding Caroline so reverently. He really loved her daughter.

Stefan carefully lifted the dress off his girlfriend to discard across the room. He laid her down on her bed, and carefully got in behind her. He buried his face in her curls, his fingers sliding through hers and rested their joined hands against her heart. He let his tears soak her hair, the fear he had been going through finally hit him.

Caroline woke as Stefan's body shook with his tears. She rolled over to face him, and pulled him against her, rubbing her hands through his hair and up and down his back, "Ssh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm safe. I love you." She repeated this little mantra until it calmed Stefan.

Stefan raised his fingers to trail reverently against the side of her face, "I love you, Caroline." And he joined their lips in a passionate loving embrace. He would never let her go again. He couldn't resist whispering to her sweetly, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at Stefan, her eyes bright with happiness, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan pulled her back for a earth shattering, mind melting, absolutely glorious kiss with the love of his life.

THE END

AN – Hope you liked it! And I hope the fight scenes made sense.


End file.
